


His New Family

by LisAlice5472



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Love Heals All, Male Friendship, Multi, Noctis has a son!, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisAlice5472/pseuds/LisAlice5472
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End? Oh, his quest had barely begun. Far from him the thought of allowing himself to die. <br/>With his dear friends by his side, with his wife's loving arms embracing him tight, how was he supposed to fear the future? He himself was everybody's future. <br/>(Noctis/Luna & Prompto/Stella -SPOILERS: wedding reception, the bride's bouquet caught by Prompto, Noctis and Luna have a son!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> _This is a Final Fantasy XV story based on the trailers showcased during the Uncovered: Final Fantasy XV event (March 30/31, 2016). I know I should get on with my other works, but my exams are dreadfully close now! I'm happy I managed to write something for my mind and soul. I'm sick of too much Geography and History! :( I'm trying my best, dears. Hope you'll like this one too!_  
>  **  
> **  
>  _Title: His New Family_  
>  **  
> **  
>  _Rated: T_  
>  **  
> **  
>  _Main characters: Lunafreya, Noctis, Stella, Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus_  
>  **  
> **  
>  _Relationships: Luna/Noctis and Stella/Prompto_  
>  **  
> **  
>  _Planned as a multi-chapter story_  
> 

He had been declared dead.

But why? It couldn't be! Her most beloved prince, her betrothed, her king…

Princess Lunafreya dropped the offending newspaper to the ground. As it fell, the page bringing the news about the Crown City remained visible. A bolded headline stretched from left to right, reading: **"Peace treaty broken with no mercy!"**

She felt like crying, screaming, running away, cursing her fate – all these at once. There had been people in Insomnia, the royal capital, whom she knew. People who had committed no crime, but lost their life on this day during the unexpected attack unleashed by Niflheim. That wretched empire! Since the day it had been established, its only craving had been to conquer the world.

Luna had to lean her forehead on her palm, because the pain was excruciating, searing the little that was left of her energy. She would never be able to see them again! The authorities calculated an outraging number of casualties, although it was still growing steadily, as more and more victims were dying in hospitals. As if it had not been enough! Luna's fist hit the tea table, then a slight squeal escaped her lips. The day had started too well, with a bright sun warming Altissa, the city built on water, surrounded by foamy and rich waterfalls. Barely had she asked her sister to join her for the morning green tea when one security guard knocked on her door. Then she met his grievous eyes and he spoke: "I bring you grave news." Luna received the newspaper… the guard left after he made a low bow… and… back to present time, she was on the verge of tears. When she read that king Regis Caelum had been killed by the enemy nation her heart started to ache, but that still did not prepare her for what her eyes saw next. Prince Noctis, the only child of Regis, couldn't be found anywhere. Eventually he was declared dead.

That made Luna brace herself as if she had been injured. Severely injured.

Then she felt something. Something moved. Something was stirring and it hurt her.

"Your father loved you so much!" she whispered to the unborn infant.

Her 5th month of pregnancy was almost complete. The doctors told her she would give birth to a boy. Now her son sensed her grief and was suffering too. It was a bitter-sweet pain for Luna. She tried her best to ignore his kicks by telling herself he would grow up wise and powerful. She caressed the place where he slept.

" **We** loved you so much. We always will."

The door of her room opened and in walked Luna's younger sister, carrying the tray with two cups of hot tea. A thin layer of white steam was floating above them.

"Luna? Dear, you don't seem well."

The two sisters were very much alike. Both had long, blonde hair, both opted for dressing in white, both had blue eyes and, better yet, they were both princesses. Stella knew all about the planned wedding. It should not have been much time until the day Noctis and Luna would have officially become husband and wife. More exactly, their wedding was set the next month. Stella was very happy when she heard this exciting news. She had offered to arrange their garden, to buy flowers of all colors, to write the guests list. She also wished to help Luna step into her bride dress when the time would come and style her hair. Consequently, Luna often said she could have never asked for a better sister.

"It's… fine. My son is just telling me how bad he wants to enter the football team."

Stella cocked an eyebrow, then laughed as she lay the tray on the table.

"Best if I put this here before I drop it!"

"Yes. Thank you for bringing it."

"Well, I couldn't leave it up to you. I'm sure your son is serious about entering that football team, right? Which means, you ought to stay as relaxed as possible."

Luna nodded with a small smile.

"Sometimes it's so difficult to even walk to the bathroom."

Stella reached for her hand and held it encouragingly.

"I believe in you. I believe you will give Noctis a wonderful child."

Eyes wide open. Hearing the name of her lover, Luna felt her flesh turning into ice. Or perhaps it could have been Noctis's ghostly presence behind her, embracing her with his cold, dead arms. The thought pierced her heart like a heavy, sharp blade. If until ten minutes ago this was the name that brought sincere happiness on her face, now it became a simple word, most likely part of a requiem. Sinister. Macabre.

"Luna? Is something the matter?" Stella shook her hand a little.

No answer.

"Please don't tell me you've had a fight with Noctis. That's out of the question!"

Again that name. Again the blade stabbed her. Worse yet, her child began to stir harder. It almost made her pass out. Too much pain…

"Have you not… read the newspaper?" Luna hissed powerlessly.

"Um, no?"

Curious, Stella stood up from her place and her gaze fell involuntarily on the floor. It was still there, left where it had slipped out of Luna's grasp. As she bent to pick it up, she managed to read the headliner. _No. Oh please! No._ She sat before her sister and delved into the content. Luna remained silent all the while, pushing her hands on her stomach to appease her son. With every sentence that Stella read in perfect silence, Luna's heart throbbed and pounded and writhed. Suddenly, the younger sister let out a scared gasp.

"King Regis!" she exclaimed, "How could they? He was a man of honor!"

Luna choked a sob.

"It looks like the empire was not impressed by it."

Stella blinked furiously at the page, then started reading it aloud.

**"** **After the king's death, Niflheim has successfully taken over the Crown City. Emperor Idola's first order was to establish a provisional government for the Kingdom of Lucis. When interviewed, he stated that the victims of the attack will benefit from free treatment during their recovery. However, that is not at all helpful because a great number of the injured have already met their end. The emperor does not wish to comment on this tragic event. As for our city, we are led to believe the empire will rebuilt it in the future, but we will no longer be under our noble king Regis's protection. Farewell, Your Majesty. It has definitely been an honor for us to be named your people. We pray to goddess Etro that she places your soul among the many heroes of our kingdom and that you receive your rightful peace."**

A strong breath of wind gushed into the room. Stella's hand trembled on the newspaper. Luna took her cup of tea and sipped from it slowly.

"What is going to happen to the kingdom?!" Stella almost cried, "Without their king, who is going to lead them? What interest does the emperor have in Insomnia? His attack resulted in the destruction of the capital! The death of so many innocent people!"

"Among which…" Luna said bitterly.

And Stella's cheeks were left pale, chalky white. She was quick to understand what that meant. She kept reading, although she did not wish to.

**"** **Recently, there has been no sign of the royal family. Asked about survivors, emperor Idola was not reluctant to inform the authorities that not even our prince, Noctis Caelum, made it out alive. His death marks the end of our days as kingdom. Although it is hard for us to reorganize in such dreadful conditions, the empire of Niflheim demands us to–"**

Stella could not read anymore, while Luna found the taste of tea like iron.

"He's… NO! There must be something!"

"It's over, Stella." the older sister said.

"But the wedding! Luna, we already have your dress ready!"

Both sisters looked at each other helplessly. The sun on the sky was not able to warm their hearts. The flowers in the vase were not able to make them smile.

"Oh, my dear! I'm so sorry!"

Stella got up again to kneel next to Luna and hold her tight in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry about the kingdom! About Regis's death! About…"

Luna stayed still as the child continued to kick her. She bit on her lip when the pain became unbearable.

"Noctis."

Stella wept on her shoulder.

"Yes. Him too. I would've… loved to see you two… on your wedding day!"

But Luna shook her head, then turned to her sister.

"That's the name I want to give to my son. I'm giving him the name of his father."

Only after those words did **she** start crying. At first, only small tears trailed from her eyes. When lovely memories of Noctis and her together flooded her mind, she lost control. She surrendered to despair. Her palms hid her face and she buried it there, releasing loud cries. Stella tried to comfort her, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She just petted Luna's wavy hair.

"My son will need his father! What am I supposed to tell him?"

As though he had understood, five-month-old Noctis protested against the outside suffering. His limbs convulsed. He would have cried too if he had known how.

"Oh, this hurts." Luna said, curling as much as she could.

Stella, frightened by what she saw, suggested that she should lie down in bed, instead of sitting at the table. Even though Luna wanted to run out in the street and convict the entire Niflheim population to eternal torment, she knew she had to keep strong for the sake of her child.

"Shh! There, little one. I am here to protect you."

She shut her eyes, thinking again of her husband.

"If Noctis were here, he would talk to you day and night. He'd tell you all the myths of the earth. The old gods, the impossible love between the sea and the sky… He used to tell me stories every time we were together."

With Stella's help, she walked to her bed. Sharp cramps comprised her body until she was finally lying there. Stella put her tea cup on the nightstand, although Luna didn't seem willing to eat or drink anything.

"You must feed yourself, dear. Think about your child. He needs you to take care of yourself so that he can be well too."

"Right."

"I'm going to bring you breakfast. Please try to get some rest."

"Thank you, Stella." the future mother said.

Once she was by herself, she sought refuge in speaking with small Noctis. She eventually drank her tea and even sang a song for her child as she massaged the place where he was. She told him of the waterfalls surrounding Altissa, of how people believed the location had been blessed by the gods, of how they managed to build a marvelous city in the heart of nature. Every now and then you could hear the soothing sound of water as you were walking in the streets.

"Do you wish to know the way your father proposed to me?" Luna asked her baby.

She did not receive an answer, but, miraculously, the pain from his kicks receded.

"Not many thought Noctis was an incurable romantic. He loved to stay awake at **night**. King Regis must have chosen the perfect name for him! Whenever the moon was high in the sky, he would lie awake. If I happened to be tired, he'd let me sleep. If not, he'd wake me up with a kiss and ask me to join him on the terrace."

Luna laughed as the memory of one particular night came back to her.

"He visited me five months ago, my son. Due to traffic jams he arrived a little late, in the evening. Warm shadows were falling on the buildings of Altissa. People were returning home after another work's day. He parked his Audi R8 in front of my family's manor. Oh, I remember it well! His friends were also with him. There was… Ignis, his advisor, there was… Gladiolus, his spiritual shield, oh and Prompto! Prompto always had his camera close. He was laying eyes on Altissa for the first time and the photographer within him was interested in taking as many pictures as possible. Click-click-click! Unstoppable, his index finger kept pressing the button."

She glanced over her shoulder to watch the morning sun. The glass door leading to her balcony was open, bringing pleasant air inside. She took it in, hoping the beauty of nature would snap her out of her steadily installing depression.

"My sister, Stella, found Prompto very dashing. It was love at first sight, she told me afterwards. They are good friends today. I often run into Stella sending him messages on Snapchat. His replies are usually followed by images taken by him. I sure hope their relationship evolves well. Back to Noctis and I, we sat together in this balcony. Right here, sweetheart. We were… right… here."

A sob. A sniff.

"He told me of his kingdom. I told him of my life here in Accordo's capital city. Then he offered to take me out to a walk. Soon, we were outside – two ordinary people doing what ordinary people do. He bought me ice cream. We sat on a bench. Then we strolled through a park. It was spring, if I recall. All the trees were in bloom. The scent was wonderful. We stood under their delicate flowers, hand in hand. He said he had something very important to ask me. By the time we finished our walk, the moon was above us. It was the most beautiful night in my whole life! That was when he proposed to me, saying he needed us to be together every day. Look, dear. I still bear the engagement ring he gave me. It is slim and silvered."

Suddenly, Stella returned with breakfast. Nevertheless, nothing could distract her from reminiscing her time spent with the one she loved most. The first thing Stella noticed was how teary Luna's eyes were, how tight her fists were squeezed and how lost she looked as her head was turned to right, towards the sun rays.

"He may have been shy around others, but he had absolutely nothing to hide as long as he was by my side. He may have been reluctant to talk too much, but he always told me 'I love you', even though he was repeating himself a hundred times. Nobody knew him better than I did! He was… my light, my hope, my joy. And he is your father, Noctis. You must promise me you'll live up to his name."

There was a long silence.

"Luna? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh. I was confessing to my son. I told him a story and now he is feeling better."

Both sisters were fully aware of the fact Luna was slipping into something dark, something terrible. The sadness could choke the strength out of her, which would undoubtedly harm her child. Stella blinked her own tears away and sat on the bed, tracing her fingers on Luna's cheek.

"Time will settle it all. Until then I will be here to offer you everything I can."

"You're so sweet, Stella."

"But this slice of bread with honey is even sweeter! How about you taste it?"

Luna did crack a smile. Her sister would be the most valuable remedy throughout her upcoming hard days. She ate what had been prepared for her, then rested her head on the pillow.

"Could you turn the TV on, please?"

Stella reached for the remote and began to switch the channels. What would Luna like to watch? Sports? Music? A reality show? Not now, to say the least. She found by chance a channel that broadcasted 'breaking' news. Fearing it would aggravate Luna's state of mind, she outstretched her hand towards the screen to quickly skip the image, but her sister had already caught a glimpse of it.

"Stop here."

"We're… watching the news?" Stella asked in a funny tone, "Like dad? How did we end up this way?"

Before Luna could answer, the TV screen showcased flames spread in all directions, people running and screaming in the streets. Her face turned stoic and cold. Barely did she blink as a reporter surrounded by collapsed buildings expressed his concern about the damage done to the Crown City. Luna furrowed after he finished speaking. Why did emperor Idola say he'd help the citizens? If nothing else, he made things worse! Many roads were blocked, imperial troops patrolled among children, bodies were covered, ready to be taken to the morgue. Then she remembered! Noctis could have been one of these bodies. She placed her head on Stella's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?"

"Yes. Please don't change the channel. I want to see what's happening in Insomnia."

"Is it Insomnia we're looking at?" Stella shrieked, "It hardly seems recognizable."

The image shifted to the citadel – the place where king Regis would often be seen. At times, Noctis would stand by his side and the cameras would be trained on the two of them as they stepped into the spotlight.

"There!" Luna exclaimed, "The one over there!"

On the grandiose flight of stairs, in the middle of a crimson carpet, stood emperor Idola, surrounded by the media. He was wearing a military uniform despite his considerable age. A wicked smile framed his full lips. Stella's gaze could have killed as she stared at the screen, while Luna held back the desire to scream. _Behold the one responsible for the tragedy…_

"Not only is the king dead," said one of the reporters, "but also our prince of Lucis is nowhere to be found. Will you turn your back on this? Does the death of king Regis not affect your conscience?"

The microphone was leaned towards the aged man, who took a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his face.

"He's doing that to add to the effect!" Stella accused in outrage.

Then she heard such an unpleasant voice, it could only have belonged to a villain like Idola.

"I have naught to say regarding Regis's death. The welfare of my conscience should not be your concern. As for the future of Insomnia – no! The future of all Lucis, a provisional government is to be established here until the empire of Niflheim completely occupies these lands. It is time you embraced reality: Lucis will be annexed to Niflheim. Enough people have already lost their lives, of that I am certain. But so many will live to see the dawn of a bigger empire."

"YOU COWARD! YOU PATHETIC LIAR!" Luna cried, "First you destroy their homes and annihilate the ones they love, then you say they'll live to see a dawn!?"

Stella instantly gathered her in her arms.

"YOU killed their king! YOU killed my husband!"

Fresh tears fell from her blue eyes. She shivered in her sister's embrace, overwhelmed by feelings of hate, sadness and revenge. If Noctis did not live any longer to avenge the loss of Insomnia, then she would spring forth to make Idola pay for his crimes. She would gladly do it for **him**.

"Luna, sweetie," said Stella, "you're scaring the baby. You don't want him to start kicking you again."

Had she not been pregnant, Luna would have signed up to join the army. She sighed heavily, realizing little Noctis's health was her top priority. Then Stella rocked her gently and she regained her composure. The TV showed seas of people rushing to see emperor Idola speak, but he was already leaving the scene like a professional actor who had played his role to the very end. One soldier approached him. What his question was the two young women could not understand, for the cameras were not close to them anymore. However, Idola was loud enough when he answered evilly. It was as if he spit the words out of his mouth.

"Of course I will send brigades to go look for him! You needn't have told me that. I don't care what the authorities have declared. I will not believe he is dead until I have his dead body at my feet! Now, if you please, let us go inside…"

And the transmission was over. Stupefied, Stella turned off the TV.

"Does he mean… Does he mean the rumors about prince Noctis being dead are **fake**!?"

A tremor of hope shot through Luna's heart.

"You heard well how angry he was. That must be because he has no evidence to prove his false affirmation."

"Oh, boy… So he's alive! Safe and sound, somewhere out there."

"Could it be?" asked Luna in a weak voice.

"Perhaps he's on his way to us!" suggested Stella, "Correction, to you."

The future mother blushed without noticing.

"It sounds too well. If only if it were true."

"But it's clear that Idola's frustrated as hell. You're right, Luna. That part where he said he'd send brigades to go looking for him? It makes sense now. Noctis is on the run, with the imperial army on his track."

Still, they did not know where he was heading to. Or if he was alone. A multitude of possibilities… To prove them right, at that very moment Stella's phone vibrated on the table. The princesses looked curious at each other. Luna lay down in bed again, hoping she'd get some more sleep. Stella, meanwhile, checked her phone. She opened her Snapchat and was greeted by… a message from Prompto. Her eyes widened as much as they could.

"Sis? I think you should check this out."

She brought the screen close to Luna, who read the text aloud for the two of them.

**"** **I've missed you dearly, Stella. I've been trying to send you this message all day but those blasted Niflheim monsters have messed with our internet too! Now I've finally reached an area with decent signal. I think you're already familiar with the news. Noct's city has been taken over. And his dad shot by that self-proclaimed emperor. It hurts me to look at Noct. Really, when I see the pain in his eyes I can somehow feel it. We're traveling with his Regalia, which needs service, by the by. It is a car for the city! Not for the unpaved country roads! Today Ignis got it scraped unfortunately. Oh well. We're filling it up at the moment. Gladio is filling it up, better said. Ignis has gone to buy us something to crunch. I'm sitting at a table in this gas station called 'Coernix'. Noct is… um… Honestly, he told us he needs some time alone. I hate that, because I know isolation won't do him good! I wish I could help him. But then again, I'm sure your sister will show better progress on this subject. Seriously, Luna is a miracle-doer! Noct's face used to light up every time he'd see her. We're on our way to Altissa. Ignis said we'd find you two there and I trust Ignis with all my might. Anyway, my dear, how have you been these days? We will soon get to talk! Take care of you."**

The sisters could not utter a word. God, it seemed unreal! A minute ago Idola had spoken about the dark future of Lucis and now… now they found a beacon of hope. Stella laughed, feeling she had broken free of the sadness.

"He called me 'my dear'! He's coming to see us!"

"Prompto is such a sweetheart!" agreed Luna with a wide smile.

The phone made a short 'beep' and an image began loading on the screen. As soon as it became clear, Luna hid her lips behind her palm. _Oh, Etro! Thank you, thank you so much!_ The image showed four men whom she recognized immediately. It was most probably a selfie taken by Prompto. He was sitting next to Ignis, who focused his attention forward, and not to the camera. He must have been driving the car. Prompto, unlike him, was as easygoing and carefree as usual, keeping his childish smile on his face. On the back bench sat Gladiolus, frowning at the camera as though he had not prepared himself for getting his features immortalized. And the last member of the group was Luna's husband, hypothetically dead – Noctis. Yet, by his miserable expression, one could have said he was not too far away from being dead. Luna's fingers gently touched the screen to zoom in. She noticed the severe bloodshot around Noctis's tightly closed eyes. She was taken aback by how pale his skin seemed. There was no doubt about it – he deserved some time to recover properly. The color had nearly faded from his sensual lips. Never once had she seen him so exhausted. As if life itself, ruthless, had challenged him too harshly.

"My beloved prince…" she whispered with regret.

Stella pat her shoulder.

"He is weak, but alive. And trust me, when he gets here, when he lays eyes on how nicely his son has grown, he'll be like born anew! You two are actually going to get married!"

They shared another long embrace, as Stella nuzzled her nose on the top of Luna's head. So scared had they been by the news that Prompto's message along with his attached photo astonished them. However, it was evident: Noctis and his friends were on their way to Altissa. Their exact location was not mentioned, but Prompto said something about a gas station called 'Coernix'.

"That has to be the Duscae region, right?"

"Yes. It's at least a two days' ride from here."

"Two days." Luna repeated for herself, "Two days."

She wiped away what was left of her old traces of tears. Stella gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, sis. This morning has been too big for both of us!"

"I might as well. Thank you, my dear."

"Oh, now you're reminding me of Prompto!"

"Is that bad?"

"N-No, but I'm missing him, you know. I think I'll send him a reply."

Luna made herself comfortable on the bed before drifting off to the land of dreams.

"Have fun, Stella."

The younger sister got up chuckling as she opened her phone. After her departure, a flock of merry birds stopped in the tree next to the balcony. They chirped for a while, then flew away.

"Did you hear that, Noctis?" Luna asked her child, "They have sung you of their happiness. Sleep well. Your father will soon be with us."

* * *

_**! Here's a gift for my dear readers !** _

_**Sneak peak on the next chapter: ** _

_**Cor Leonis gave him a piercing look, one that could shatter bones into pieces. One that could make the color fade from anybody’s cheeks. Noctis did not stand confronting those severe, cold eyes. Overwhelmed by feelings of guilt, he let his head down, struggling to keep his breath under control. The more he felt Cor’s gaze trained on him, the more his heart throbbed.** _

_**“Prince,” said the other man, “how long will you remain the protected…”** _

_**Hearing such, Noctis felt anger overtaking him. He couldn’t deny it. Something was wrong. He wanted Cor to stop talking! No! Why should he listen to this!? It hurt so much… His lips trembled in anticipation. Anticipation of disaster.** _

_**“…when the king has left protecting the people to you?”** _

_**Given the appropriate impulse, everything began to spin madly around the prince, whose sight darkened all of a sudden. But was it not true that he lost Insomnia? Ney, all of his kingdom? Was it not true that many people were being taken over as they spoke? Words. What were words? How could these words harm him? Why did these words harm him?** _

_**“He left it to me?” asked Noctis, although it was as if he were addressing to himself.** _

_**He did not raise his eyes, while his voice was powerless. It frightened him to think he had got so… so worthless and fragile. Oh, his strength! Oh, his might! Where were they? Why did they leave him now, when he needed them most!? Tension was rising between the five men. Noctis closed his eyes for a brief moment. He silently revised the terrible events of that day. He had been on a ride in the country with his best friends. They had had such a wonderful time! The sun had shone on them, the pure green of the lands had appeased their troubled minds, the music playing on the radio had brought smiles on their lips. Until that horrible broadcast! Until Ignis turned up the radio to listen to the news. That was when they returned, frightened and worried. Access into the capital was denied to them. The king was dead. The king died confident that his son will become the light that will lead his people. Right! Noctis should have been their hope, their protector! Ironically, he felt alien with those two at the time being. Opening his eyes again… he… he lost himself.** _

_**“THEN WHY DIDN’T HE TELL ME? HE SENT ME OFF WITH A SMILE!”** _

_**...** _

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Thank you for the long wait. Below here is your reward! :D_  
>  **

They were about to return home, but just as they entered Insomnia, they were welcomed by an immense traffic jam. In the distance they could see Niflheim airships making their way towards the Citadel. Their number nearly blacked out the sky. And, as if it had not been enough, rain began to pour violently. A storm was brought to life. Gone was the pleasant warmth of the sun. Gray clouds gathered above the flooded plains. The cold breath of the wind was like a sharp whip on their skin.

“My, my!” said Ignis as he stopped the car on the side of the road.

“Things aren’t looking so good over there.” observed Gladiolus.

He pointed quickly at a platoon of Niflheim soldiers marching freely on the streets.

“What are the poor bastards thinking?”

Ignis did not answer. His fingers tapped nervously on the steering wheel. Immediately he tried to ponder all the possibilities. Did something go wrong during the signing ceremony? Or perhaps the treaty was just a ruse to help Niflheim invade the city? What if this had been their true purpose? 

“Noct? Buddy, I think you should see this.”

Prompto reached between the seats to give his friend a gentle pat on the arm. As usual, the prince had fallen asleep.

“We home yet?” asked Noctis after letting out a yawn.

What his eyes laid on after that assured him they were far from being ‘home’. He couldn’t even recognize the destroyed buildings collapsing. Fire was spread by some soldiers and the heavy smoke looked dreadful to him. Suddenly, he even heard an explosion, followed by hundreds of people screaming in fear.

“Alright. Enough of this!” exclaimed Gladiolus in an angry tone.

He got out of the car and his friends joined him immediately. The rain drenched them, but they had more serious reasons to be worried. Noctis was the first to pull out his phone. Normally he would have called his father like any other times he needed help. He did just that.

“Poor signal?” asked Prompto.

The prince shook his head with regret.

“…No answer.”

“Perhaps he is assessing the situation.” suggested Ignis.

“Assessing what? An unexpected invasion?” roared Gladiolus, “Is it just me or our city is being torn to pieces? Look there! Everything’s on fire.”

The world started to spin around Noctis. At high speed. If his father did not pick up and the explosions boomed incessantly, he dared to imagine the worst that could have befallen him. Horror painted his face as one of his hands rose to his lips.

“What’s happening out there?” shrieked Prompto loudly, “Why won’t they allow us to–”

“Think again. Going there would be suicide.” Gladiolus pointed out.

Suicide? The term hit Noctis harder than a spear. _By the crystal, why is my city on fire?_

“Highness,” spoke Ignis doing his best to keep calm, “try calling Cor.”

Noctis nodded and tapped the name on the screen. He was already fed up with the rain which only aggravated his state of mind. Needless to say, his phone was not entirely waterproof…

“Hello, Cor?”

He heard the voice of his father’s most loyal friend, one of the most honorable men in Insomnia. He was still alive and by how he sounded, he must have been in a hurry. 

“So, you made it.”

Cutting through the formalities, the prince demanded him an explanation:

“What is all this?” he said as he looked up at the foggy sky.

Would a ray of hope shine down on him? Not on that day, unfortunately.

“Where are you?” asked Cor, ignoring Noctis’s confusion.

Angered, the prince raised his tone:

“Outside the city with no way back in.”

Anxiety was burning him alive, and for that he began pacing around.

“The hell is going on? What are we supposed to do?”

His right fist was tightly squeezed, as if ready to punch the one responsible for Insomnia’s fall. Cautious, Prompto stepped out of Noctis’s way. This was no time for jokes and he was mature enough to understand it. He did not hear his friend talk anymore, although the prince let out several grunts as he was listening to Cor through the phone. Watching him gather so much rage, Gladiolus almost came to fear Noctis, the one he swore to protect since childhood. The prince was slowly slipping into desperation, his arms flailing hysterically by his side. Most probably he could not bear what Cor was telling him right then. Suddenly, he hissed and pushed back his drenched, black hair. The rain, that chilly falling water that always soothed his restless soul did not prove helpful in a time like this. If nothing else, it further fed his unquenchable anger. His eyes were ready to drop tears. Somewhere behind him, Ignis sighed, unable to find a solution to their crisis.

In the end, they saw Noctis put away his phone. Never once did he look so defeated, as if willing to give everything up.

“Highness? What instructions did he give to you?”

The prince just walked with a stagger to their car. His feet swung powerlessly one after the other and he had difficulty dragging them along. Ignis could see it then: the pain taking over Noctis’s whole being. And this was only the beginning…      

It was horrible to think the emperor had come, apparently in peace, to sign a treaty with Noctis’s father… only to draw a gun from his coat during the ceremony. A bloody battle was unleashed. Ambushed, the defenders of Insomnia were no match for the relentless Niflheim hordes annihilating everything in their wake. The mighty Citadel became a slaughterhouse. Many people died on that day, including king Regis.   

The heavy rain tapped continuously on Regalia as it sped farther into the thick layer of fog. Ignis was driving a little faster than usual. His right foot had no mercy on the gas pedal. Prompto had his pale face cupped by his two hands, sniffing from time to time. He shed some tears for their lost home. He evaded Noctis’s glance as much as possible, so as not to let him see his grief. He did not want to burden the prince more than he already was. Oh, but he was Prompto-the-trouble-bringer! He was the one who laughed in the face of danger. No matter how tough the situation, he would improvise an optimistic quote and accept it. Yes, he was the heart of the group! If Ignis were to be too silent at times, Prompto would do something stupid just to snap him out of his pondering. Just for the sake of a nice conversation. If Gladiolus were to be too serious, Prompto would gladly make a funny face to pull a laugh from him. Noctis… Well, Noctis had always been a special case. He needed more than a friendly pat or a slick smile. As of now, Prompto was unusually run out of his happiness. How was he supposed to help then? He wiped some small tears trickling down his cheeks. Out of the blue, he thought of Luna and Stella.

Boy, did he have a crush for Stella! The last time they went to Altissa, Ignis and Gladiolus had attended a meeting held by the king. Noctis had taken Luna out for a stroll, leaving Prompto all by himself. He could not find his way around, but then the youngest princess showed up in his aid. She climbed down a flight of stairs and Prompto pictured her as an angel descending Heaven. They ate ice cream together in her mansion’s garden. The place was indeed beautiful, requesting the lovestruck man to take a few photographs. Stella wished to pose in one. Prompto nodded with a shy gulp, his face catching an intense hue of red. He motioned her to sit between the flowers, which could never rival her beauty. In the background, there was a majestic fountain and the water sparkled where the sun caressed it.

It was by far the best afternoon of his life! Noctis returned with Luna late at night. He sneaked a peek at them and noticed a delicate ring on the princess’s finger. Interesting… He hadn’t seen her wearing it before. Then it dawned on him. It was an engagement ring! Oh, sweet memories! “You can stay the night here.” had insisted Stella and Luna. The youths had served a very late dinner. Prompto remembered it well. He had done his best to keep speaking with Stella. She was just as nervous as him. In the end, Ignis had checked his watch. He had said: “Thank you for your kindness, my ladies. I’m afraid it is time for us to go to bed, though. Tomorrow, early in the morning, we have to be on our way back to Lucis.” After that, Prompto watched Noctis and Luna enter the same bedroom. It became obvious. Feeling happy, he rushed between Ignis and Gladiolus. “Take a good look, gents! It’s a family in the making.”       

It was but a distant past. Prompto felt it had happened ages ago. He longed to see Stella again. Maybe this time he’d pluck up his courage and ask her out. No. Not ‘ **maybe** ’. He shook his head. It was a veritable ‘ **definitely** ’.

He checked his phone. He considered giving her a call, but not with his buddies in the car, hearing what he had to say! A message would do.

Strange… The signal was poor. Perhaps the weather was to blame? Prompto hung his head in defeat. He could not send it as of yet.

On the back seats, Gladiolus put an arm around Noctis’s neck to pull him in an embrace, but the younger man outright rejected the gesture. He glued himself to the window, watching with empty eyes the tiny drops of rain sliding down on it. They sometimes mingled with others, as if playing together. Noctis, however, did not feel like playing. A bolt of thunder resounded far away. The four companions were caught in the middle of a torrential storm. The road was nearly flooded, the water level rising to the quarter of Regalia’s wheels. Nature itself was in pain over the committed crime, weeping the death of countless rightful men and women. The lands were gray, utterly gray. All the colors faded. To restrain himself from crying, Noctis sought a way to fall asleep. That was his most precious sanctuary. Nothing could have done him harm there. He lifted his feet and snuggled like a tired child who craved a long rest.

“Hey, Noct?” said Gladiolus, “You may stretch your feet if you feel like it.”

He attempted to help him do so, but the moment Noctis was touched, he shot Gladio a gaze filled with anguish and malice altogether.

“Make yourself comfortable.” the bodyguard added, “It will take time until we get to Lestallum.” 

Noctis pondered a while before agreeing. Friendship kept him strong. Friendship kept one last light burning within his soul. Gladiolus gave him a small smile and settled the prince’s feet on his lap.

“Yes, Highness,” said Ignis, “get some sleep. We will awake you when we reach our destination.”

“This weather surely makes me sleepy.” tried Prompto to lighten the mood with a joke, “May I go to sleep too, milord?”

The driver pursed his lips up, feeling slightly amused. Thinking that he’d enjoy the silence, he nodded his head to Prompto. At least that would shut the blonde up for a while. He checked the small window to get a glimpse of his prince breathing in and out, almost asleep. Then he looked at Gladio, showing a faint trace of concern.

“Be calm, Iggy.” whispered the eldest man of the group, “We’ll find a way out of this mess.”

Ignis let out a sigh of disapproval. By looking at his prince he could tell that all of them had involuntarily embarked on quite dangerous a journey. The challenges they would have to face, littered at their feet, would bind them together. Their brotherhood would be the key to success. Ignis was certain of it. He carved this thought inside his soul. It gave him strength to carry on. On his right was Prompto, already dozed off with his arms crossed on his chest. His funny face turned out to be a good remedy for the driver. Yes, maybe Gladio was right. It will be painful, but they will emerge victorious from this battle against fate. And so, Regalia was steered onward, deeper into the fog.

     

**~**~**

 

The fall of Insomnia was but the beginning of a greater calamity.

After what seemed like a searing eternity, Regalia was parked in front of the beautiful hotel Lestallum – the place where they had been told to meet Cor Leonis. Yellow sunrays crept through the clouds and even a rainbow showed up on the sky – a palette of colors, bringer of hope.

“Maaan! I am starving!” complained Prompto as he stirred awake from his sleep.

He pushed open the car door and stretched as best as he could. Stiffen after hours of just sitting inactively, his ligaments cracked soundly. It was painful, but bearable. 

“Something that sticks to your ribs would do fine.” said Gladiolus.

“Anything else?” suggested Ignis, “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The fourth member of the group could not focus on this conversation. The voices… those familiar voices, reminding him of his friends, sounded like a foreign language to him as of now. His mind and soul were elsewhere, back to those times when he would lie in his bed, almost asleep, king Regis by his side, reading him Greek Mythology. Or… when he irrationally rushed in the streets, fascinated by the summer rain. Oh, he was but a child! A child who wished to play games. Consequently, he would go searching for frogs. The king was astonished by his son’s developing passion for the small, green creatures. Each and every time the skies would pour heavy rain, Noctis had to head out, accompanied by Ignis and Gladiolus. While the latter made sure the prince would not get hurt during his ‘hunt’, the royal advisor was tasked with elaborating a plentiful, spoken essay on frogs; starting from the very origins of this one of a kind being, passing through its natural habitat, its nutrition and locomotion, reaching the conclusion that frogs are more likely to be found near ponds, especially on rainy days. At least, this was the part of the ‘essay’ that Noctis always remembered.   

He was hopelessly losing the battle against depression. The feeling of guilt grew within him, ravaging everything it found there: optimism, joy, faith…    

“Highness?” Ignis called him in a concerned tone, “We have successfully reached Lestallum.”

 _Why? Why so soon?_ – were Noctis’s first thoughts. He knew he had to keep his word. He had promised Cor Leonis they would come here. Yet, he would have given anything to remain in the car, hidden from the outside world, sunken in his lethargy. There was no future waiting for him ahead. No. Not anymore.

“Here goes.” he said with a resigned sigh.

He joined his friends, even though it was plain as day he was not feeling alright.   

“Come on, kid.” joked Gladiolus, “Let’s do something for the sake of our stomach. You see, Regalia’s not the only one who needs filling up.”

He pulled Noctis in a hug as he said so. The massive bicep pressing on the prince’s neck was nothing pleasant, but Noctis did not reject it this time. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to lean on the other man. Gladio’s strength made him feel safe. Gladio could protect him from any harm…

“Wow! This place sure is nice.” said Prompto as he looked up at the hotel.

He rushed inside with no further ado.        

It was early evening, and the townspeople could be seen walking up or down the streets. As he passed by them, Noctis pondered of how perfectly natural the situation was. Right? It felt good having people around you, instead of isolating yourself from them. One way or another, it distracted him, ridding him of his worries. There were children, chasing each other. Noctis smiled at them. They were so young, so innocent! There were teens enjoying themselves on open terraces. Waiters were serving as usual, people chatted freely. There were also some couples walking hand in hand. Just before entering the hotel, Noctis stopped, a happy memory taking shape in his mind: **Luna** , his most beloved Luna! His fiancée, his future bride. The queen of his heart. How he longed to see her again! But where was she? Noctis did not know. The last time they were together, he had proposed to her.    

“It’s been quite too much since we’ve heard something from Luna and Stella.” he told his friends.

Ignis’s hand was gently placed on his back.

“Affirmative, Highness. We should find a way to get in touch with them. I understand that you are concerned about lady Lunafreya.” 

Noctis held his head down in embarrassment.

“I… I am.”

Gladiolus was quick to notice him.

“What’s the matter?”

Ignis answered instead:

“He is worried–”

“Is there any chance we could go to Altissa?” demanded Noctis.

“We might as well.” agreed his advisor, “But let us meet with sir Leonis first. Perhaps he has already arrived?”

The four were soon occupying an empty table and studying the interior of the hotel in awe. Lestallum combined modern technology with several traditional aspects. Everything was bright, starting from the grand glass doors to the huge chandeliers on the ceiling.

“You think… they allow photos taken in?” asked Prompto in a small voice.

“No idea.” said Gladiolus, “But it couldn’t hurt giving it a shot.”

“Okay!” 

Prompto did not wait to be told twice. Like the professional photographer he was, he took out his camera, moving it left and right, until he found the perfect spot to be immortalized. Click! Now the chandeliers’ light, as well as the festive tables could be admired at any time.

Shortly, the quartet was faced with a dilemma. When the menu arrived, they stared at it for nearly five minutes, unable to decide what to order. Lestallum The Leville had quite a range of delicacies to offer! Prompto skimmed through the huge list of drinks. Meanwhile, Ignis searched for a tasty recipe of salad. It was perfect in the evening. As for the prince, he dared to try eating something new: pasta with a deliciously looking sauce topping. Gladiolus said he could use a stiff drink himself by the time Prompto chose lemonade.

“So, blondie, care to share two burgers with me?”

“Yum! Yeah, I’d love to.”

“What about you, Iggy? Nothing to drink?”

In his dreadfully polite accent, Ignis just said:

“I will have a cup of Ebony, as usual.”

Hearing the name of the coffee he liked most, Noctis rose his eyebrows.

“Count me in. Make that two.”

“Oy, you sure?” asked Prompto, “Isn’t it too late–”

“It can never be too late for coffee.” countered Noctis.

He and Ignis could easily deplete Lestallum’s stock in several days.

“We will be driving tonight.” said the royal advisor as he fixed his glasses, “Have you forgotten?”

Gladiolus nodded his head.

“So I assume you and Noct will take shifts. Anyway, it’s better than driving during the day. There are fewer chances for us to be noticed by imperial spies.”

“Indeed. That is where Ebony comes to our aid. Thought I must confess…”

Ignis glanced at the prince, who blushed at the remark. He was being watched intently. **Very** intently.

“I’m afraid his Highness consumes a little too much of it.”

“Can’t help it.” said the prince in his defense, “It tastes so good. Especially with two or three spoonfuls of sugar.”   

He smiled a little to add to the effect. Ignis eventually approved. Nearly a whole night’s drive awaited them, and so they needed to prepare appropriately. On the chair in front of him, Gladiolus unfolded a newspaper found on a nearby empty table. He looked quickly through it. He was still inspecting it by the time a waiter appeared with their orders. Obviously, Prompto was the first to make a frontal assault on the burger.

“Hmm… Nothing catchy here.” Gladiolus said as he turned the pages, “…Decreased salaries in Tenebrae? Will somebody explain me why on earth would they do this?”

The mentioned country being his birthplace, Ignis frowned lightly as he was sipping his hot coffee. Next to him, Noctis halted his fork in the air, the pasta hanging loose from it.

“Now, let us see about that.” suggested the advisor.

But before Gladio could hand him the newspaper, a scandalous headliner got his attention: **“Peace treaty broken with no mercy!”**  

  

**~**~**

Noctis was unfortunately used with having nightmares often. So were Gladiolus and Ignis, with having to sit by his side when he would wake up shaking all over, tears streaming down his cheeks. The little prince was eight, the boy wearing glasses was thirteen and the other one sixteen. Their friendship transcended fifteen years up until now. Noctis would tell Ignis about his nightmare, Ignis would explain it only happens inside our subconscious brain, Gladiolus would hold him tight as the little prince would calm down.

Yes, but the issue at hand was disastrous. Raging storms reach their end, unlike the atrocity they just heard and read about. The damned newspaper passed from one to another, all of them frozen deep to the bones. The taste of food turned into iron. Only Ignis could finish his salad, while both Prompto and Gladiolus pushed their dishes away. Prompto’s palms were hiding his mouth, Ignis’s eyes were closed and he breathed heavily, Gladiolus was furiously biting on his lower lip, struggling not to smash the table with his fists. As for Noctis… he was… in trance.

The glass doors opened and in walked a tall man, dressed in sleek black. Judging by his face, he may have been in his early 40s. He scanned the room briefly, searching for the ones he was supposed to meet. Ignis raised his hand.

“Sir Leonis, over here.”

Then he stood up to go in his greeting. Once he saw the seat clear, Prompto rushed near Noctis. He patted the prince consolingly on the shoulder, feeling as awkward as never throughout his 23 years of existence.

“Shh, Noct, it’s gonna be fine. Cor Leonis has arrived.”

During any other occasion of great important – a meeting, perhaps – Noctis knew he was obligated to pay attention. However, at the present time his head did not even flinch.

“Ignis. It is ever good to see you. I wish we had met in better circumstances.” spoke Cor.

He was in pain. It was evident.  

“An honor, as usual.” the other answered, “We would be pleased if you joined us.”

But the royal general denied the offer.

“No. Not here with so many intriguing eyes watching us. Not after the tragedy happening in the capital. We had better order a room.”

“So be it. Gentlemen?”

The two nodded to salute Cor. Prompto tightened his embrace on Noctis.

“I’m definitely sure right now you’d wish to run away and isolate yourself to cry. I’m sorry, I can’t let you do that. Like I said, Cor Leonis is here to talk to you.”

He was not very loud and Noctis appreciated his decision to speak softly. Gladiolus rose to his feet as well.

“Let’s go, Noct. The sooner, the better.”

A slight sniff and Noctis abandoned the once tasty pasta in his plate, which now he found disgusting and way too cold to eat. Then he stepped forward, towards Cor. Every step he took shattered the energy within him. When he made eye contact with the honorable general, the sense of his life became a great mystery for him.

“Prince Caelum.”

Cor bowed down to him humbly.

_I let my country crumble in smoke and ash, yet he still bows to me…!_

“I… I remembered you… you wished to see us.” stuttered Noctis.

“I did. I assume you have heard the news.”

Noctis had had unfortunate memories from training sessions with Gladiolus, after which he received small bruises or cuts, but listening to Cor Leonis felt like something was choking him to death. A hard lump was stuck in his throat and no matter how many times he’d swallow dry, stubborn lump wouldn’t disappear!

“I am sorry, my liege.”

Noctis said nothing.

“Perhaps you would like to continue our conversation elsewhere?”

“Yes.” said Gladiolus, “Come on, Noct.”

“Do I really have to?” he whispered as he passed by him like a shadow.

Once they entered a room Ignis had reserved for them at the reception desk, the noise of the hotel was suddenly replaced with emptiness. No more random sounds of people laughing. No more background music. The four friends stayed together as the royal general made his way to an open window.

Noctis trusted his instincts. Instincts that were signaling him that something bad was about to happen. When Cor turned to face them all, Prompto let out a long breath. He too, knew the talk would not be easy. Ignis was ready for the worst and Noctis envied his advisor’s ability to remain calm. All of a sudden, Cor Leonis gave him a piercing look, one that could shatter bones into pieces. One that could make the color fade from anybody’s cheeks. Noctis did not stand confronting those severe, cold eyes. Overwhelmed by feelings of guilt, he let his head down, struggling to restrain himself. It was one of the greatest trials he had faced so far. The more he felt Cor’s gaze trained on him, the faster his heart throbbed.

“Prince,” said the other man, “how long will you remain the protected…”

Hearing such, Noctis felt anger overtaking him. He couldn’t deny it. Something was wrong. He wanted Cor to stop talking! No! Why should he listen to this!? It hurt so much… His lips trembled in anticipation. Anticipation of disaster.

“…when the king has left protecting the people to you?”

Given the appropriate impulse, everything began to spin madly around the prince, whose sight darkened all of a sudden. But was it not true that he lost Insomnia? Ney, all of his kingdom? Was it not true that many people were being taken over as they spoke? Words. What were words? How could these words harm him? **Why** did these words harm him?

“He left it to me?” asked Noctis, although it was as if he were addressing to himself.

He did not raise his eyes, while his voice was powerless. It frightened him to think he had got so… so worthless and fragile. Oh, his strength! Oh, his might! Where were they? Why did they leave him **now** , when he needed them most!? Tension was rising between the five men. Noctis closed his eyes for a brief moment. He silently revised the terrible events of that day. He had been on a ride in the country with his best friends. They had had such a wonderful time! The sun had shone on them, the pure green of the lands had appeased their troubled minds, the music playing on the radio had brought smiles on their lips. Until that horrible broadcast! Until Ignis turned up the radio to listen to the news. That was when they returned, frightened and worried. Access into the capital was denied to them. The king was dead. The king died confident that his son will become the light that will lead his people. Right! Noctis should have been their hope, their protector! Ironically, he felt alien with those two at the time being. Opening his eyes again… he… he lost himself.   

“THEN WHY DIDN’T HE TELL ME? HE SENT ME OFF WITH A SMILE!”

His pained voice cracked, the intensity of his tone reaching sky high. His teeth were gnawing at his lower lip, which was already bruised. In outrage, Noctis smashed his hand on the table in front of him. It hurt. Heaven, it hurt so bad he had to muffle his scream. He scratched the wood with his nails, hoping to regain his composure and forget about the pain.

Prompto watched him statue-still, while Gladiolus nervously ran a hand through his hair. Ignis had no emotion on his face, but he could hardly keep his feelings in check anymore. Even for him it was too much anguish to see. Was this their friend? The Noctis they had always known? Only Cor Leonis, in his ever solemn pose, was scrutinizing the prince with his icy glance.

“I NEVER–”

His breath hitched in his throat and his teeth were scratching each other audibly. His brows furrowed in grief, leaving deep, prominent wrinkles on his forehead.  

Nobody said anything. Noctis truly hated those times when everything was as silent as a grave. Profound silence made him anxious. Then Cor’s words came back at him. He was still ‘the protected’. He still needed the protection of others. He was not independent. He was far from being so. His father was dead. **OH**! His father… was… dead! His **only** family… 

Thankful that his hair had got slightly longer, the prince hid his teary eyes behind it as much as he could. He turned away from the ones who watched him. He turned away from it all, from the natural course of life.  

Prompto finally gave in. He sprinted towards Noctis and wrapped his arms around him. Stunned by the act, the prince lingered in his embrace for a few seconds… before snatching himself away from his friend’s warmth with a ferocious snarl.

“Highness!” called Ignis, only to be ignored.

“Noct! Please don’t go. Wait!”

And Prompto stepped back as the burdened young man, heir to the throne of Lucis, stormed his way out of the room. The door slammed loudly behind him. Had it been old, the plaster on the walls would have cracked undoubtedly from the act. The echo of his rage sent shockwaves throughout his friends’ bodies.

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” said Gladiolus eventually.

“He is severely wounded.” affirmed Ignis in a saddened voice.

He turned to the fourth man, attempting to speak in the Noctis’s defense:

“We have to stand by his side. I sure hope you understand, sir Leonis. The prince needs time to heal after such a loss.”

Cor shut his eyes and his traits softened. Although his reputation as a harsh man was resounding, he still had a soul, a gentle soul, one that was able to understand Noctis’s pain. He had not showcased mildness so as to test his prince, to see how long he could last until he’d surrender to despair. Deep inside, he was touched by Noctis’s emotional outburst and fully aware of what Ignis told him, yet nobody figured he himself was mourning the king – his best friend, the man whom he swore fealty to protect. Gulping down heavily, he rose his gaze to meet Ignis’s.

“Yes, I do.” he answered, “Then allow me one request.”

The three waited, actually surprised that Cor Leonis had truly showed empathy.

“I ask of you that you help him recover. So that he may fulfill his destiny and reclaim that which is his. As long as he still breathes, the people of Lucis will have a future.”

He began walking towards the door. There was a glimmer of hope shining in his suddenly warm eyes.

“I would like to believe he will one day break free of this grief and become the king whom I will follow…”

A tiny tear was hanging from his eyelashes.

“…To whatever end.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...) RUNS AWAY (...)
> 
> Well, what is there to say?
> 
> I have to apologize again for the huge wait. 'Douzo gomen nasai' (bows humbly to you)
> 
> It was never my intention, but I had no choice.
> 
> Everything around me felt heavy. For this summer I TRULY felt like a female version of Noctis, our dear Noctis. :3
> 
> Crushed, guilty, weak, sad...
> 
> Yeah. I've FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL. That makes me a fresh(woman?) LOL I'll be beginning my first year of college.
> 
> It's literature that I'm studying. English and Japanese together.
> 
> YEAH! JAPANESE! (were you actually surprised to find that out?) Yeah, I've been studying Japanese for 3 years now (WOOOOW!)
> 
> Now I'm seriously considering to learn the language properly, like how I've learnt English.
> 
> What a long wait.
> 
> "Jya, ikuka?" - Noctis, from 'Reclaim Your Throne' Trailer, near the scene with the flying car! (translation: "So, shall we go?")
> 
> Yup. Let's go. All speed ahead, college is waiting for me. Starting this October. ^^ I want to accomplish my dream. I have to. I have to.
> 
> Don't be surprised if my stories will contain Japanese lines from now on. Of course, translation provided.
> 
> God help me make it through this year! God help me write my maaany stories.
> 
> Just so you know, I'm also working on 2 novels. (^^)

The glass doors flung open, hitting the walls with a loud crack.

Noctis emerged from between; every step he took was heavier than the last. He burst his way past tables and chairs, even smashing a flower vase down on the marble floor. The sound of it breaking was music to him, like a violin's highest string scratching his ear.

The terrace was large, with a calming view of the azure distance. The sea was far away from where he stormed to and fro, but a pleasant breeze reached him nonetheless. Calming? No. Not anymore. He inhaled deeply, powerfully, as if he were to take his final breaths there and then. Embedded in his mind was one morbid contradiction of thoughts: give up or live on? After such a loss, such a painful wound, how was he supposed to keep his head high? How was he supposed to smile at the people he came across in the streets?

_No fair! No fair at all!_

His breath suddenly remained stuck in his throat and his heart pulsed nervously in response.

_Etro help me, don't let me faint here._

To maintain his balance, he gripped the balustrade. There were flowerpots on its length, but the scent of purple petunias did not make Noctis feel any better.

_Why? Why did it have to happen?_

He helplessly fell on the nearest chair with a whimper which he himself could not recognize as his. That harsh voice truly belonged to him?

Anger, pain, sorrow, regret. Anger, pain, sorrow, regret. And again, anger, pain, sorrow, regret… until he could not tell them apart. All four became one, taking the form of guilt. Yes, guilt that he failed. He failed **everywhere** , with **everything**. He let **everybody** down. His kingdom was in ruins. His pride was in shreds.

To escape from torment, he tried throwing his worries into the wind. The distant sea, the clear skies… Yes, he had to do it for the sake of his friends. Oh, he did his best to focus on the bright side of life! But his endeavor was bereft of any positive consequences…

"You don't have to mourn on your own." came a soothing voice from behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Prompto in the doorway, holding his hands together and blinking fast at him. Prompto was there, willing to offer his support, willing to ease Noctis's torment.

"Oh. They've sent you for me, haven't they?" he asked a little arrogantly.

Not bothered though, Prompto made a few steps towards him then lingered, unsure if he should join Noctis's side or keep his distance for a while. What would be best for his friend? Loneliness will never solve a thing.

"No. I'm here because I was worried about you. Besides, Marshal Cor is discussing things of 'very important matters' with Ignis and I'm so not into business. Gladio has left to order us some more food, which is the best news I could entertain you with."

Noctis let a strange laugh slip past his lips, one that sounded more like a cry. He then looked at the sky, as if waiting for a miracle to happen, an omen that he would find his peace again. In the meantime, Prompto did not dare to come any closer. There was a malevolent aura floating around Noctis's form, so dangerous that it scared him. Prompro obviously feared much, considering he was easily the least skillful in combat of the group. He watched Noctis give into despair. He watched Noctis gnaw at his lips, striving to swallow his screams. There was… simply too much to bear. And Prompto was mature enough to understand that the prince needed support more than ever.

"You know, buddy, I know full freaking well I'm a troublemaker. Ignis keeps on telling me this whenever I try to come up with a silly joke. But that's just me and my role in our adventure."

Gathering a small amount of courage, Prompto approached Noctis, hoping he'd manage to comfort his friend.

"What have I done wrong? God, what have I done WRONG!?"

His hands were shaking and his face underwent agonizing grief.

"Nothing, Noct." said Prompto, "Absolutely nothing wrong. You did exactly as you were told. You left for Altissia to get married, remember? The King wanted you to do so."

Not minding him, Noctis kept up the self-pitying monologue.

"So that's what he meant by 'no turning back'. He told me to have no concern, he told me to take heed. What for? For him to die during that false signing ceremony? Everything is coming together now. Crystal clear."

If only he could return to that moment! His mighty sword was able to warp him through space. So why did it not have the power to warp him through time for once? Back to the scene of leaving Insomnia, back to saying his farewells to king Regis, back whence his journey began. If only it could begin anew, in some other way!

"I have to return to Insomnia. I'm gonna go tell Ignis."

Prompto sat down next to his friend, pondering of a way to prevent him from saying further silly things. He had to distract him somehow.

"If you think this is what we should do, I have no objections. But you can't see Ignis like this. Deep breaths, buddy. And wipe those tears."

A few sobs slipped past his lips as reply. He was indeed exhausted.

"It's alright, Noct. I'll stay with you. From now on, you'll never be alone. You can count on me."

As expected, he declined the offer.

"I want to be alone now. You mind?"

"Nuh-uh. Not on your life! Totally wrong!"

Prompto didn't ask for permission to wrap his arms around him. Noctis only noticed when he was being cuddled and cradled. He could easily slip away or stay. He waited to see what would happen next.

"You helped me whenever I was in need. Just because I was the prince's friend I got authorized to stand by you, otherwise the Crownsguard would have disposed of me on sight."

A chuckle, a naughty smile.

"You made highschool much more enjoyable for me, Noct. And besides, I can't let you be alone no matter how hard you ask. I swore to the King, your father, right in the throne room, that I won't leave you until you yourself cast me out. Hmm… But you wouldn't do that to me, would you? I'm not that annoying, am I?"

"…Oh, Prom! How can you do it?" asked Noctis as a tiny tear fell from his left eye.

"Um, do what?"

"Cheer me up like you always manage to do. Make me feel hopeful."

"Friendship. It's called ' **friendship** ', Noct."

The prince sniffed before Prompto could properly embrace him – an embrace deeper than any other he ever received. Prompto also gave a gentle pat to Noctis's back and smiled into his shoulder.

"What would we live for if not for sharing our happiness and sorrow? You see, those two come hand in hand whether we like it or not."

"Gee, listen to yourself!" said Noctis leaning on him tenderly, "Since when have you borrowed Ignis's glorious speeches?"

"Borrow his speeches you say? Noct, I take offense to that. I have brains too. Okay, smaller and thinner than Ignis's, but they're still there…"

"Of course they are. You're amazing. In more ways than one."

"Except when I'm getting in your way. You frown at me then."

The prince wiped a tear and nodded.

"Yes, well, you are my friend nonetheless. Thank you, Prom."

"Gladio will soon be here with our meals. Let me help you to pull yourself together by the time he returns."

"Huh? Pull myself together?"

"Your eyes." explained Prompto, "Anyone who sees you can tell you've cried. Your cheeks are red and moist. Look."

He reached a comforting hand to Noctis's face, tracing the translucent tears.

"…Even if I hate those kind of talks, I'll have to listen to Ignis and Cor, won't I?" he asked as he let his dark thoughts float away.

"Hmm… It may be a good idea. They seemed to be making plans when I followed you here. You can't fight Niflheim without a plan."

"I wouldn't worry. Trust Ignis to come up with more than one. He and Cor have brilliant minds."

* * *

_(…) Warning! The following paragraphs have nothing to do with the story itself. It is an author's note that slipped away._

_This gap is due to my… indisposition to write anymore… Please be empathetic. I have truly strived to write this chapter. I don't know why, but I feel I'm running out of powers. Out of energy. That flame that keeps a writer's mind laboring. Kind of like our hero, Noctis. I just hope that, like him, I'll be able to regain my equilibrium and my peace one day. Till then it has to be this way._

_For now, my dearly beloveds, chapter 3 will have this gap between Prompto and Noctis's talk and the reunion with Cor Leonis. I'm sorry. Truly I am. Maybe in time I'll come back to it to reshape what I have missed._

_Once again, I beg you, be empathetic with me as much as you can._

_Returning to the story now by skipping said large gap._

* * *

"The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty." said Cor.

Clenching a fist, but this time not in anger, Noctis nodded at the Marshal. The piercing look, bereft of the smallest blinking, and the sober face were solemn proof to Cor that the prince of Lucis had taken the first step on his journey to maturity.

"Thank you for guiding us in the rightful direction, Marshal." said Ignis.

"I did but show you the way. From here on, the fate of all Lucis lies in your hands. Our hopes depend solely on your success or failure."

The last word set Noctis's heart racing as it sent the dangerous hardship that had to be accomplished by none other than him.

"I'll do my best." he promised, "I will not let you down."

Cor cracked a tiny smile.

"You had better not, or I'll find myself another king to serve."

"You're joking, aren't you?" asked a suddenly amused Prompto, "You sure don't mean that."

"Get going before I change my mind." answered the Marshal, motioning with his chin to the car.

"I don't need to be told twice." announced Gladiolus, "Alright everybody. Off we go. Adventure time!"

They said their farewells in the dark orange twilight.

"Until we may meet again, Your Highness."

Remembering the words of a great Lucian warrior, who had sacrificed his power for the sake of Insomnia's liberation, Cor Leonis looked up at the infinite horizon. Regalia was steering thereto, waiting for a quiet night's somber fall. As he raised his hand to offer his blessing to the departed prince and his sworn allies, Cor gave immortality to Nyx Ulric's deeply-carved memory:

" **Rule well, young king…** "

* * *

Ignis parked on the right side of the road, mentally asking the gods for a mild reprieve.

"We wait out nightfall, don't we?" asked Noctis.

"I'm guessing it's for the best."

"Well, it's barely evening. We've been here for half an hour already."

"Noct? Might I ask why you want this much to drive in the dark?"

"Um, Niff patrols? They are fewer at night."

"And we are less likely to draw attention." explained Ignis.

"Yeah, but we are putting ourselves in a bigger danger." observed Gladio.

"And what would that be?" asked Noctis who anxiously pleaded the sun to go to sleep.

"You thought those Niff guys are gonna allow us to breathe peacefully until we retake the Crown City? They figured something out, pulled an ace out of their sleeve. Man, and what an ace! Iggy, tell him. You're way better than me to do the talking."

The tactician straightened his glasses and faced the prince, fearful of what needed to be said.

"It happened, Noct. Niflheim has released its seal on the Daemons who live underneath the surface of the world. They have been unleashed the night before the signing ceremony and are under the Empire's control."

As he spoke, he noticed how anger was growing within Noctis.

"They are weakened by daylight. That is why they show themselves only after sunset. Either way, Noct, we should not let ourselves get carried away. They still are powerful foes."

"Woohoo! Like modern day vampires!" grinned Prompto.

"Hmm. Yes, good association."

Noctis snorted, defiant.

"Something up their sleeve alright. I don't care about them." he waved with a dismissive hand, "Let them come. If one gets in our way we'll tear it to pieces before they notice."

Ignis's lips pursed up in an oval hearing so.

"Fatal determination, Your Highness."

Gladiolus shared the same amazement.

"I'd say you've got some guts to challenge Daemons like that. Y'ever seen one? It may block out the moon when it stands tall."

"Hmph! I'm only accepting the challenge." finished Noctis, leaving a dark impression to his friends as he marched away from them.

They all knew this recklessness was crawling out of his wounded soul, pushing him to the very limit of his strength. Like an injured animal, he was more aggressive and less tolerant, more impulsive and less careful. How was he supposed to win the war in this condition!?

"You sure you can drive? Aren't you too tired?" asked Prompto as he rushed beside him.

Noctis avoided the concerned gaze. A long night was awaiting him and he didn't want to waste time. He needed to keep the pace – always a step ahead of Niflheim, the enemy. Fear was forbidden to him. Even though his conscience despised steering the car at the moment, he **had** to show his companions that he was no more the spoiled and sheltered prince they knew, but a king in the making. He **had** to undergo this trial of blind courage, for which he ignored all of his boiling worries.

However, trust Prompto to get by without receiving a proper answer. Before the prince could enter the car, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Noct, let me. You look like–"

"I don't look like anything. I've said it already. I drive."

All Prompto could do was cautiously step out of his way. Noctis got in and started the engine, an undecipherable expression taking over his face. When the Regalia sounded ready, he leaned back in his seat with a tired sigh.

"Besides, I'd never be safe with the idea of you driving. Especially not at night."

Immediately Prompto bit on his lip, knowing that was somehow true. He had a license, though, but didn't drive as well as the others. Whenever he'd do it the car would need refueling dreadfully fast.

Ignis shook his head in sorrow. Seeing Noctis this serious seemed almost unreal. Where did the child within him hide himself? All the past events made him change so much. He looked rather unfriendly as he waited there, fingers squeezed on the wheel, just itching to leave that place at once.

"Gladio, Ignis, you might want to catch up with some sleep." he said in a strange tone.

He was neither pleased, nor angry, which confused his friends.

"Yeah," agreed Prompto, "you two take a rest. I'll keep Noct company."

Careful as always, Ignis could not take the order without giving his prince a word of advice. He grasped Noctis's hand, causing a sudden eye contact between them. Noctis was unbelievably close to swearing out loud. Why wouldn't they leave already? Prompto did not intimidate him, nor Gladio. But with Ignis it was always different. Ignis managed every single time to temperate him when needed, ever since their childhood. He looked at his prince, searching beyond those blue eyes for the small Noctis, the ten-year-old, and then the teenager. Try as he might, both were long gone.

"Yeah, sure." he stuttered before his advisor could talk, "No exceeding the speed limit."

Ignis smiled unconditionally at that.

"We can make an exception if you wish. I suggest we change places every other hour or whenever–"

Noctis just scoffed and made some quick gestures with his hand in the air, his cold features no longer joyful.

"Thanks, but I'm good. Ebony's meant to help me get through the night."

Oh, the pain! The child and the teen were lost for good. It nearly broke Ignis's heart to draw this bitter conclusion. Not once did he imagine Noctis would ever become more serious and less talkative than he himself was.

"…In that case tread wisely, Highness."

As soon as his three friends were in the car, he pressed the gas pedal. Regalia followed an eerie road that lead to a forest.

The night was darker than usual, Noctis could sense it. Being his namesake, he found fascination in gazing up at the sky and moon, eventually falling asleep late after midnight. But now everything was shifting. Regalia was dashing past signposts that nobody ever took notice of and the road was awfully straight. Noctis knew that a difficult journey awaited him and his friends. The horizon stared right at him, dark. The sky was clear and starry, a yellow moon ruling in the middle. How he wished he could stop the car to admire the nocturne landscape. To feel the touch of the grass on his feet. To forget about his fears and worries for a while.

But no. Not now. Time hardly was in his favor. He frowned at himself and cast aside this desire.

He had to go. He had to go.

There was no other path but forward.

"Noct, sorry if I'm bothering you." spoke Prompto, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Was he supposed to scowl at his best friend? The one who made him feel better when his morale was crushed? Why? No. Simply no. He looked to his right.

"Go on, Prom."

"I was just trying to help you back there. I can see you're not in the mood for driving."

"True enough." admitted Noctis.

Prompto encouraged him with a gentle stroke on the shoulder.

"You really are strong, you know?"

"Huh?" he knitted his brows, "Why would you say that?"

"Because…" Prompto was searching for the appropriate words, "Because you're doing things that other people in your place would never be capable of. You're so hurting that you've reached the brink of despair, but you're pushing yourself hard to get over it and avoid giving into more suffering. You're so tired that you could come down with something like nervous breakdown, ask Ignis if you don't believe me, but you're standing your ground to be driving tonight."

He made a pause, thinking of what would succeed in pulling his friend out of too much brooding that didn't do him good.

"Please don't get mad with me. Please, please, please? I admire you, Noct, and I also care about you. Perhaps I'm acting stupidly and clumsily most of the time, but I'd move Heaven and Earth to help you."

The prince let out a long, long breath. Damn right. He couldn't deny that. Many things Prompto was, delivering headaches and annoyance wherever he went, but his loyalty and kindness were unrivaled. His good heart could exceed all his flaws, rendering him a truly unforgettable friend.

Prompto was still watching him, while he kept his eyes on the dim illuminated road. There was nothing to hear except of the Regalia's roars and the shiver of the forest as the wind blew. Prompto sensed the prince's anxiety, his nerves tensed enough to ache him. It was futile to hide himself from Prompto. No use playing 'hide-and-seek' anymore.

"You know me all too well." he finally said.

"Yeah. And I'm happy to have you for a friend."

"Sure." Noctis teased, testing his reaction, "Who wouldn't want to hang out with a prince?"

Prompto growled.

"Stop that! It's not true. I choose my friends without considering their social position. I don't like discrimination one bit. You agreed to be friends with me, even though I wasn't a good influence to you. Okay, maybe not at all."

Whether Ignis and Gladiolus were fast asleep or they were listening with no wish of interrupting.

"Teenage, Prom. People do crazy things at that stage. We're much older now."

"Exactly. Which means the bond is stronger. Which means I can see a big 'Help!' exclamation written on your forehead. I wanna answer that call. Let me drive and close your eyes for half an hour or so."

Noctis sought a final way to escape Prompto's persistence. The more he pondered, the wiser the offer became. He was indeed tired. He could still manage a mile or two if he pushed himself to his very own limit, but by doing so he could kiss his strength goodbye along with his defense. No way he'd assume such a risk. Who would wield the Armiger arsenal if not the rightful heir of Lucis? Right then, Prompto read his mind and told him:

"Take care of yourself to take care of the kingdom. You will make a fine king, Noct, if you let go of your stubborn habit of repeating 'no' over and over again. It's no shame to rest. It's reckless to neglect your health."

So far the best line Prompto could come up with. The prince nearly thought Ignis had awakened and whispered it to Prompto. But, no. The blonde artist was smarter than Ignis would ever imagine.

Their hands met on the gear shift. Accidentally for Noctis, willingly for Prompto. It had been years since they last held hands. Childhood was away, far from reach.

Instantly Noctis slowed down and let himself confronted by Prompto's calm, blue eyes. He kept up the visual duel pretty good, until he recognized concern beyond Prompto's eyes, which were clear portals to his warm soul.

Friendship – such a precious gift to treasure…

How we wished he could borrow some of that warmth from his friend…

"I've lost half of your being, Noct." said Prompto in his saddest tone ever, "I don't want to lose the part that's left either. Although hurt, it's still you. I want to believe you'll reclaim your equilibrium soon. Reclaim that to reclaim the throne. It's all you have to do. However, the way you're acting now won't help you. This is not the right way."

Soft fingers squeezed his, passing their power and serenity onto him. Noctis did not reject them. He nodded to himself after a short while, once he made his decision. His foot pressed the brake this time, just as Prompto thought he was about to speed up. But no. Regalia was reduced to a halt. Before switching places with Prompto, Noctis looked at his other two friends. On the backseat, Gladio was leaning on the window and Ignis held his head sideways, his arms crossed on his chest. Not an advisable sleeping position, but better than nothing. Noctis took his time to ponder. All of them were by his side, ready to protect, ready to be of help, ready to give advice… ready to be friends. The journey he loathed was strengthening their bonds, for it is true that light shines brighter amidst darkness.

"You've got the wheel, Prompto." he said and forced himself to return the smile.

_But please, I beg you, don't crash it again like you did on the way to Duscae._

"Ok. Cool."

As soon as he was in the passenger's seat, Noctis surrendered to sleep. His friend was right. His energy need not be wasted. How else would he summon the mighty Armiger swords? His strength was their strength.

"Thank you, Prom." he whispered, "Sorry for the trouble. You've done so much for me today. I… I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I know how much you dislike driving at night, yet here you are, doing this favor."

Prompto's hand found his a second time, assuring him that everything was alright. The prince squeezed back, which surprised Prompto positively. They smiled at each other. Their friendship won against despair.

"If it gets too dangerous wake me up. Ignis said Daemons should be roaming at this hour."

"Acknowledged, Your Highness. I just hope they don't wish to date us until dawn."

Noctis closed his eyes at last, feeling them heavy and sore. Prompto's touch lingered, luring him deeper to dream on. Just when he thought he found a decently comfortable position, the moon reflecting its light on his face, Prompto asked him one more question that, without noticing, stole him a veritable, unstifled laugh.

"Um, Noct? What was the speed limit outside towns again?"

_130 per hour? Oh, wait. Stupid me. That's for the highroads._

_Who in the City of Insomnia gave you your license, Prom!?_

* * *

Everything went on as natural as always, with Prompto turning in his seat at least sixty times per minute to check on Noctis and Gladio.

Ignis drove silently.

Gladiolus decided that his back deserved a long, curative holiday, as he had been the most active of the group during those last days.

Military patrols were gradually increasing in Duscae. Being the strongest, it was obvious that Gladio did much of the fighting while also protecting little clumsy Prompto, who had never experienced real, thorough combat training. Now the bodyguard was trying to swallow the pain scorching his back, focusing his thoughts on a possible visit to a Spa. A slight smile shaped his lips when he considered sharing the idea with Ignis. But, of course, the arrival in Altissia was their primary goal.

"Mister driver, my bones hurt like hell. Could you, please, do your best so as to avoid this bumpy area for the sake of my currently ill-tempered nerves?"

Ignis shook his head, sighing.

"Be so kind as to give your bones and nerves my most sincere apologies, Gladio. I must warn you, may it be bad or good, I can only drive on the right side of the road."

"Unless you want your driving license withheld by the police." Prompto added in a funny tone.

Then he took a look around.

"There appears to be repairs going on."

Gladiolus waved his hand nonchalantly in the air. For at least once, couldn't Ignis speak normally? Meaning, leaving aside the formalities? Perhaps it became a habit, considering his years of serious studying. But with Prompto's aid – a very efficient one – the mood was up inside the Regalia. Gladiolus thought of setting the score with the blond, by making up a random joke.

"Yeah. Perhaps the imperial forces have come to love our country so much that they started drilling holes in it. Very romantic. I'm impressed."

Normally, the four friends would have laughed together at Gladio's remark. Ignis would have smirked and pursed his lips up in his ever diplomatic smile. Prompto, having his eternally burning, strong personality, would have given Gladio a very loud high-five. Gladio himself would have made fun of his own joke and Noctis would have raised both of his thumbs as a reward, without speaking or opening his eyes. Only to go back to his world of dreams once again. What the hell, he had important meetings to attend to! The Carbuncle did not wait all day. The Carbuncle had been his guide through his dream world since he was boy. The Carbuncle could jump high in the air and do a front flip, his fluffy, cute, adorable, white tail rolling, to summon courage for his prince, who could defeat all of the nightmares that haunted the dream world. The Carbuncle would always be waiting for his return.

Yes. This was meant to happen, provided that the flow of events be smooth… which, unfortunately, wasn't.

They were all under the same gloom. Sorrow's burden weighed them down cruelly. Not even Prompto could smile as often as he once did. All the negative feelings had been robbing him of his energy and so, he was unusually silent. Still, he had no chance of rivalling Noctis, who, against his will, cut off his meeting with Carbuncle. He barely spoke a word, which would be but a blunt 'yes' or a 'no' from time to time if he were to be asked something. He kept his eyes shut as his head was leaning on the window and a cruel frown was darkening his young face.

"Anybody up for a selfie?" spoke Prompto out of the blue.

Gladiolus stirred awake from his short-lived nap.

"Um, how about no? My hair looks like a tornado and I haven't shaved for a couple of days so I'd rather you– Hey! Stop it!"

Too late, though. The photographer already opened his phone.

"Oh, come on! It's gonna be fun!"

In the blink of an eye he held it up, capturing the whole scene. Gladiolus and Ignis were helpless at either stopping him or making themselves ready for the selfie. Prompto laughed at his success. As for Noctis, he didn't notice he had been photographed.

"Sweet!" laughed the artist of the group, "I'm sending this to her right away."

Ignis arched an eyebrow of interest.

"Requesting details about it."

Gladiolus leaned between the seats to tickle his blonde friend.

"Who exactly are you sending my face to? Huh? **Huuuh**?"

Prompto answered in a happy voice after his phone gave a much awaited 'beep' sound:

"Finally! Praise the electric wires around here! We have signal. I'm writing to Stella via Snapchat."

That woke Noctis up immediately.

"Stella? Does that mean you could…?"

"You bet!" winked Prompto, "I'll ask her about Luna too."

The name brought a surge of happiness to Noctis's heart.

"I wonder how she is. Noct, any idea?"

"Huh? Oh, who knows…"

Prompto turned in his seat and shot him a curious glance.

"What kind of answer is that?"

Ignis stepped in to the prince's aid:

"You should know that nobody is more concerned about Lady Lunafreya's wellbeing than his Highness."

Prompto flicked his fingers with a wide grin.

"Riiight! Why, they're soon going to be husband and wife!"

Gladiolus smirked at the remark. The image of his spiritual brother dressed up in the groom's suit was to come true very soon. As for Noctis, he blushed madly and simply crossed his arms on his chest.

"I'm gonna take a nap here." he muttered.

"Again? But you have to rehearse your wedding oath." taunted Gladio.

A guttural snarl came from Noctis's side. Not a malicious one, but rather a little shy. Then he did not talk anymore, as he let sleep overtake him. The sound of the engine covered by his friends' voices… the wind blowing… somewhere afar the waves lapping on the shores… For once he struggled to make a change. This time he did not burden himself again with thoughts of his father. Instead, he accepted Gladio's advice and tried composing the oath for his wife.

_Luna, my dearly beloved, the past may be painful, but you are my future – bright and strong. I have never loved anybody the way I love you. By marrying you, my dear, we are strengthening our bond. With this ring, I vow you my undying love, I vow to protect you no matter the cost, I vow to make every minute of your life happier than the latter, I vow to devote myself completely to you and to no other woman. I will be yours, as you will be mine – Lunafreya Caelum._

There were tears trickling down his eyelashes as he dreamed of her dressed in white and holding a bouquet in her silk-gloved hands. But blessed be the gods, those were, for the first time in a long while, tears of joy.

* * *

She sprang to her feet, her hands holding little Noctis protectively. The child was no longer stirring, but answering his mother's love. Luna thought of the day she would have to suffer until her son would be brought in her world. Yes, it will be painful, but living without him sounded even worse. She would not be afraid. Not for now. She would do whatever it took to assure her child's happiness and tolerate everything as much as she could. Images of teaching him walk or speak were flickering in her mind. She smiled to herself. They were meant to be worth the pain. One particular image certainly did: a talented painter immortalizing their family portrait – she, Noctis and little Noctis, reunited at last. That was the future she wanted. That was her biggest hope against the grief brought by the war waged on by the empire of Niflheim.

"Your father is on his way." she told her baby as she caressed him.

_Now then, where did my sister go?_

She made her way through the grand hall.

"Stella? Stella!"

No answer came.

The younger princess was nested in her bed, her feet swinging in the air as she focused on her phone. She kept tapping incredibly fast. Prompto finally answered! His delayed message made it clear that he seriously lacked good signal. Stella simply snickered at his three or four lines of intense apology, then began composing her reply. It was true, she had a crush for him. And dear, who wouldn't? Prompto was that kind of guy you wanted to have near all day. He was the laugh you'd seek, the encouragement you'd need and also, the one who stirred things up wherever he went.

"Hi. There you are." said Luna as she entered her sister's room.

"Oh, sis. Didn't hear you calling me. Sorry."

She got up and showed Luna the screen.

"I was writing to Prompto. He said they would soon get here."

Luna gave her a questioning smile.

"You like him. A lot."

"Well… maybe." Stella muttered, somehow shy.

"Prompto is Noctis's best friend, very dashing."

"Yeah. Can you imagine us hanging out together? That would be awesome!"

The two exchanged happy looks.

"What a good idea, Stella. But first, you and Prompto should clarify some things. If I recall, he hasn't asked you out yet, now has he?"

"…Hmm, no."

"It won't be long. Check that out!" said Luna pointing at her sister's phone, "He wrote you quite the message. From my experience, boys don't usually bother to do that, only if they really care for the one they're writing to. Oh! And he uses lots of emoticons! Another positive sign."

Stella blushed at the remark.

"Trust me, sis. He's head over heels in love with you. The last time he was here he had his eyes trained on you all evening long."

"Wha–? How would you know that? You were busy with your fiancé. **Deep** into business, if you figure what I mean."

"Stella! Drop it!" snapped Luna with a grin.

She reached for her sister and poked her playfully. Stella dodged as well as she could.

"Ok. Ok. I saw you marching straight to the bedroom with Noctis and you saw Prompto glancing at me, kind of interested. I guess that's our current status. Your relationship has breached the gates of intimacy, though. Don't worry. Prompto and I are gonna catch up with you soon."

Luna shook her head, overwhelmed by Stella's sense of humor. She and Prompto were the perfect match indeed.

"Good luck with that, young lady." teased Luna, "But don't make a rush for it. Let things flow naturally between the two of you."

"Yes, sure."

Stella tapped a few more words before verifying the full message. She sent it immediately.

"That settles that. Now, sis."

She pulled Luna closer to her.

"Time to talk about two important matters."

"I'm listening." said Luna as she took a pillow to rest on.

"First, you haven't told me what it feels like to make such a huge step in your relationship…"

"No commenting on it."

"Uh-uh. Lemme finish. Don't say you don't know because here you are, carrying Noctis's son. Explain me how he was conceived. Explain me what you felt when he was conceived."

Silence.

Stunned in her place, the elder sister said nothing. Stella laughed merrily:

"Oh, Luna, Luna! You should have seen your face! I don't mean to pry into your private life. I'm just curious, you see."

"If it's sexual education you seek, I'm not the one to provide you with it."

She shrugged, throwing her gaze elsewhere.

"All I can say is that… it does feel nice."

Stella wasted no time to lunge at her, hungry for further knowledge. Her eyes were nearly sparkling.

"Was he gentle to you?"

"Without question, little star."

"They say the first time is painful."

"…"

Stella waved at her to drag her attention, for the sake of a joke. Luna sucked in a breath, knowing there was no avoiding that kind of 'talk'.

"There are hardships in all beginnings." was her humble explanation, "Although it hurts a little, the pain gets replaced by pleasure fast enough. You can… y'know, change your focus so that your worries may be cast away. I… simply… relaxed."

"And he took care of the rest?"

"Y-Yes, kind of."

If she could have grown a second pair of eyes, Stella would have watched her sister way more intently. As for Luna, she was nearly reaching her limit.

"That lean torso of his! With clothes on he looks very well-built to me, let alone naked."

It was Luna's turn to blush. A pleasant memory of exploring Noctis's body came back at her.

"He **is** very handsome. Are we done?"

"Far from me the idea!"

"Haven't I told you enough already? What else would you like to know?"

"Luna, aren't we best friends? We should share experiences."

"Well, yes. And this is exactly what we're doing. Listen to me, he was kind and sweet. The two of us had a wonderful time. Period."

Stella took a final chance, giggling at her sister's nervous voice.

"He was still next to you when you woke up in the morning?"

Luna daydreamed for a while. Thinking of Noctis made her heart feel lighter.

"…Of course. He held me in its arms and didn't let me go until I talked him around."

"Oooh. That's cute."

"He wanted to doze off with me till noon. I explained him we couldn't. Not then, at least."

"Organize a sleeping competition and Noct will undoubtedly win the platinum medal."

"Ha! I wish."

Stella got up and rushed to the wardrobe, as Luna made the most of that to enjoy the space she left.

"Now then, my dear, let's see about the other matter. Also, very important."

"Gee…!" sighed Luna as she fixed one pillow under her head, "Here I thought that was it."

"Don't get so impatient. I'd say it's time to give **it** a try. It's been waiting all day long for you."

"Give what a try?" the bride-to-be asked.

Stella was beaming with happiness while she rummaged through the many royal robes kept inside the silvered wardrobe. As soon as she found the desired garb, bought recently, her fingers shivered in anticipation to hold it and show it to her sister.

"Turn around and marvel at it. It's gorgeous!"

Luna rolled her eyes a little.

"There went my sacredly craved rest. I hope your mini-game is worth whatever you want me to see."

With a small effort, she did as she was told.

Instantaneously, she met Stella's brilliant smile – one that could reanimate any broken heart, one that could make any darkness fade away in fear.

Luna's sole reaction was to gasp powerlessly. Her hands hopped to her nose, hiding it in-between them.

It felt as if time had been running, uncaring, leaving her behind, when it suddenly stopped to crawl ahead at such a slow pace that Luna could live her joy wholeheartedly.

Her eyes filled with tears as Stella offered her a 360-degree view of a wonderful white dress, ordered specially for her. How could she not recognize it?

"Well, sis? The wedding plans are set and going. Not much longer until you walk to Noctis, wearing this."

"I have no words…" said Luna.

She slowly touched the fabric and the impeccable silk proved her no spell had been cast on her. Everything was real! Blissfully real!

"My wedding dress!"

"I personally love it. I can't wait to see how it looks on you. Have to make sure it fits your measurements."

"Will you help me try it on?"

"L.O.L! You need ask? I'm looking forward to this event almost as much as you are."

Stella led Luna to the changing room, their laughs mingling together like an energizing serenade for trumpets and strings.

* * *

Large shadows were falling on the road and an orange sun was slipping beyond the horizon. This was but another day spent on the run.

They should have reached Altissia by evening, but encountering so many Niflheim patrols slowed them down heavily. Every time an airship would land, blocking their way, they had to get out of the car and a difficult battle would begin. Of course, the empire did not send the best of its mercenaries. The soldiers that leapt out of the airship were robots – killing machines, dangerous as hell, set to harm the four friends. Gladiolus had had a tough time dealing with them. They were not impossible enemies, just very, very troublesome. And they had an awful advantage: not being human, the machines could issue themselves the 'self-destruct' command just like a kamikaze. The explosion left behind was all the more powerful. In such conditions, Ignis knew he had to keep safe the youngest of the group. Judging by his outrage, growing chaotically with every passing second, he'd rush all speed ahead, recklessly, into the fight.

Which… he did.

Not listening to the concerned voice of his advisor, the prince wielded his arsenal of weapons even more frantically than he casually used to. Before Prompto could at least aim at a soldier, Noctis was already teleporting to the enemy, releasing his anger by beheading. A ferocious cry, slices faster than the eye could see, blue magical particles following his movements… He appeared and disappeared at will, like magic, drawing his foes into confusion. Angered shouts were escaping him. His weapons swirled around his body like a tornado and, at his very command, they decimated everything that dared to stay in their way.

Gladiolus and Ignis nearly gasped at the gruesome scene he was leaving behind as he dived deeper in the following line of soldiers. There was no way to stop him. Brimming with hatred, his eyes turned to crimson. He swung a lance directly in one soldier's chest. And, as if that had not been enough to destroy the machine, the lance stabbed its metallic face continuously, showing absolutely no remorse, until the familiar sound of a short-circuit was heard. The grand finale consisted of his summoning a large iron sword, which he twirled with unwavering hands. Ten machines fell broken, no match for his strength. Noctis remained amidst the remnants, still willing to keep up the slaughter.

"Oh, Etro…" shrieked Prompto, holding a palm on his mouth.

The road was littered with limbs, helmets, axes and detached heads rolling away from the battlefield. Such a dreadful scene taken from an equally dreadful movie.

"Your Highness!" called the royal advisor.

But Noctis could not care less that the last of the remaining soldiers had just left a deep cut on his right arm. He gritted his teeth to stand up to the stinging pain and then the Avenger sword appeared in his hurt hand.

"Noct! Hey, don't overdo it!" snapped Gladiolus with no hope of being taken seriously.

The robot issued itself the 'self-destruct' command by pulling out its metallic heart.

"It's a grenade, Highness! Don't get caught in–!"

Noctis wiped a trail of blood from his arm, ignoring the advice.

_Come on, I've tasted worse pain!_

Prepared to parry the attack, he focused on his incoming enemy.

"If he misses, he's done for!" whispered Prompto to himself.

**Miss**? How could he miss? He was Noctis, born to win!

He waited to time his evasion just right. When the soldier reached for him, the prince tensed all of his muscles so that his 'leap of fate' would be efficient. He forcefully grabbed the soldier's helmet as support and did a front flip, his feet perfectly outstretched in the air. The graceful movement did not last more than a second or so. He landed safely, whereas the machine met its end. Proud of himself, he clenched a fist to relish his victory. Narrowly escaping death was becoming an unhealthy habit for him.

BUT THE GRENADE WAS YET TO EXPLODE!

"Do not let your guard down, Highness!" cried Ignis from the top of his lungs.

From where he stood, shaken by fear, Gladiolus snarled and rushed to the rescue.

"Noct! Warp. Now!"

Since his days of childhood he swore to protect the prince. This time, however, he was too late. This time, the prince had cast doom on himself – his very own doing. One last small 'beep' sound from the wreckages of metal, the corpse of the assumingly defeated soldier, and fire was spread on the road. Wild, powerful, unquenchable. The three men quickly covered their eyes and backed away. Like a deafening tempest, the explosion destroyed everything that stood in its way – signposts, fences, small trees and bushes. The grass burned, leaving the soil bare.

"Take cover here!" advised Ignis.

They gathered together, supporting each other's arms. Clearly far the best protective method against such an attack, but it was the least they could do. Through the heavy smoke, Prompto looked in the distance. There wasn't much to be seen, only destruction. He clenched his teeth, trying to drain strength from it, and his eyes madly scanned the scenery in the attempt to find his friend. Eventually, he managed to catch a glimpse of Noctis being violently tossed onto the hard ground. The prince just screamed, feeling his end drawing closer as the flames captured him in a scorching red circle, sealing any escape. Death by fire. Death… by… fire! Of all the possibilities, why the slowest and most terrible!?

Suddenly, Prompto could not blink anymore. Watching Noctis agonizing so desperately was frosting his heart. How should he help? HOW?

He struggled between Gladiolus and Ignis, but their grasp was sheer iron.

"No! Noct! Oh, Etro! Please, no!"

And then it happened. His worst nightmare came true. His conscience pictured that noon he spent with Noctis on the terrace. That noon when he held the prince, who cried over his loss. That noon when he proved his true friendship to Noctis. Oh, what kind of friend is not capable of saving the other?

He could no longer see the prince in the circle of flames.

* * *

**End? Oh, his quest had barely begun. Far from him the thought of allowing himself to die. His father's demise needed to be avenged properly, for the wise king Regis did not sacrifice his life in vain. The kingdom of Lucis needed a second chance, to revel in peace and joy once again. With his dear friends by his side, with his wife's loving arms embracing him tight, how was he supposed to fear the future? He himself was everybody's future. Every life depended on him, on his success or failure. And they all knew how much Noctis despised losing. Losing a battle, losing a challenge, losing a game… Yes, destiny kept throwing difficult games at him, but he was a gamer nonetheless. Somehow he would figure out the mechanism. Somehow he would find a secret weapon to take on a tough boss. Life is but a game. A game never truly ends. No, it only ends with your surrender, as the story is snaking its way onward.**

**Why should you be left behind?**

**In such situations, you must stand up and follow the story, consequences be damned.**

**Because… if you refuse to walk on your path, the story might leave you aside forever. You will never take part in it again and people could include your name in nothing but ghost stories.**

**Do you not see it? We, by our very actions, fall into oblivion. Nobody can push us there, but ourselves.**

**Life is a game of judgment. Life is a game between our thoughts.**

**No matter how great the torment, always chose life instead of death. Always chose to keep fighting instead of giving up. Although painful, it will be your own choice and none other's. Never allow somebody else to choose in your stead! Never allow somebody else to decide when your life should end!**

* * *

Prince Noctis gasped for air and stirred awake.

Light surrounded him. Pleasant daylight along with a calm breath of wind, emerging from a tall glass door. He recognized the view.

Could it be… **that** bedroom, with that nice terrace which lead outside, towards the garden? That bedroom he would always remember as the place where he had offered both his soul and his body to the woman he loved…

He did not dare believe it true. His first thoughts were of the afterlife. What if he had suffered terrible injuries which could not be healed? What if he was in Etro's realm? Wishes come true there, or at least this is what Ignis once told him. Maybe he was already departed from his old world. Maybe his flesh and blood had long turned to stone while Ignis was most definitely holding his corpse in his arms, with tears streaming down his face because the spell 'Cure' he kept casting did not help anymore. Yes… maybe. Maybe Prompto was ruffling his blond hair out of distress as he screamed for him – his best friend – to open his eyes again. Those images seemed so real. They all did.

The legend says there is a goddess who welcomes the souls of the dead in her realm – the Unseen Realm, beyond the azure horizon. Noctis was reluctant to believe it when Ignis had first read the myth to him. Indeed, it is difficult to trust something you cannot see, nor hear, nor feel. But it is a matter of faith. Faith that a new beginning awaits everybody yonder death, for it does not end through death. And what else can death be but a mere passing? A passing to… heaven? The only uncertainty left for Noctis was whether he would end up there or other place worse.

However, he soon realized heaven could not be more beautiful!

An ethereal light was cast upon his face. Sunrays were spreading everywhere, all at once. Waters were murmuring somewhere far from him, like in a fairytale. His father's words echoed to him: "Look for the sun, Noct. Whenever the sun rises, a new beginning awaits you." Oh, and wasn't it bright! It sent all of its warmth to the Crown Prince, blessing him with bliss.

_Etro's light?_

An almost weightless hand pressed on his forehead.

_Etro? Is it you?_

His eyes closed back and Noctis tried to savor the affection. The goddess really showed care to the dead. She was as mild as spring, a much awaited spring, caressing his skin, tracing his features. Unbeknownst to him, he felt alive. Although he remembered well the dreadful sound of the explosion, although he could still sense flames surrounding him as his death scene replayed in the back of his mind. **Yes**. He could swear he was alive. Alive… Breathing. And, most of all, not alone.

The goddess's hand fell gracefully on his chest. To his surprise, he became aware of it rising and lowering slowly, as he breathed in and out. Was he finally appeased? Time seemed to come to a mild halt as the goddess found his heart, then circled her small thumb on it. The touch was warm, and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he tried to picture Luna instead of Etro seated beside him. Only his bride-to-be owned that unique power to pour such love in her caresses. He almost cried at the memory of his proposal to Luna… months ago… before the crisis began… when Insomnia's mighty walls were still defending proudly the Citadel… when he walked with her that evening… when they… loved each other, made each other happy.

Oh, it hurt.

Noctis blocked out the images as he faintly remembered her kisses. Her tender kisses… on his temples and cheeks and lips…

_Luna? Luna, my dear princess._

Whether he somehow miraculously survived, or heaven was unbelievably sweet, providing him with everything he craved for.

_Wait. If I'm gone… that means father must be here. Father! I have to talk to you._

But he hesitated. What if, by opening his eyes, he'd ruin the wonderful moment? What if the goddess's soft touch would cease or… disappear for good? He wanted more. He wanted to feel more. It was soothing, like a curative spell. All his life he had been teaching himself hard to hide his true feelings, to fake a laugh or a tear… Up to what end? He was sick of his attitude. Enough! Pretending was no longer an option for him. Instead, he thought of allowing himself to properly recover, which meant to answer to his long neglected needs. So he leaned softly into her velvety hand.

"Noctis?"

Even the voice sounded like his wife's! Everything about her tensed him up, made him recall his and Luna's most private moments… It was beautiful and bitter altogether.

"Are you awake, **my love**?" she asked, caressing him tenderly.

Noctis knew then: his future was right there, by his side. There was no need for him to seek it anymore. When he opened his eyes to embrace reality and break free of his past wounds, he found the certainty that he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Doumo arigatou gozaimashita. (translation: Thank you very much.)**
> 
> **Mina, ki wo tsukete! (translation: All of you, take care.)**

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
> **  
>  _(I wish I could get my hands on Ultimate Collector's Edition for Final Fantasy XV, but, let aside its high price, the 30,000 copies disappeared in one night and one day. Please, Square Enix, make more! Your biggest Romanian fan asks you humbly! I even woke up at 4 in the morning to watch the Uncovered: Final Fantasy XV event, and after 24 hours or so, the stock for the Ultimate Edition was sold out! PLEASE!)_  
>   
> 
> **Oh, this had nothing to do with my story^^**


End file.
